When I look through your Eyes
by DLazyMan
Summary: Hiccup was at the park when all of the sudden it rains and force him and Toothless to take shelter under a tree. Waiting for the rain to subside he started to sing to past some time. (Modern AU)


**Hey guys, I know I should be working on my other story right now (If you're reading it) and for Dragonica. I`ll continue it once I am done with Yearning of the Hearts.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **I DON'T OWN THE SONG.**

 **THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

 **Anyway I don't know if someone already made a fic out of this song… so yeah.**

* * *

Hiccup is usually in his favorite place, wearing a black hoodie, denim jeans, red nike, while playing his guitar at a bench near the fountain with his dog Toothless, a black Labrador. Usually the park called 'The Cove' would be crowded by people who wants to relax while basking under the sun or just play but today is different for the park is almost empty aside from the few people who where unluckily caught by the sudden downpour.

Because of the sudden rain Hiccup and Toothless was force to move from their favorite bench and go towards the nearest tree which was on top of a hill overlooking the park.

Once under the oak tree Harry (Hiccup) Haddock was under the tree he look down upon the park to see some people who were lucky enough to reach the ice cream parlor while others just brave the elements and run to who knows where while the sky continue to shed it tears. Hiccup sigh while running his fingers through his hair in irritation while the other holds the guitar.

Knowing that his over protective father would scold him for running through the rain, making him sick or just a high chance of him slipping on the street. While his mother would scold him for the same reason but add the reason of wet clothing.

So he just sit under the tree while Toothless lie down beside him to sleep through the rain. Out of boredom he started to randomly strum on his guitar to pass the time as he wait for the rain to subside.

He look up to the sky and see dark clouds almost covering the once blue sky making the land below looks devoid of color leaving the color gray dominate the park.

He frowns at the sight of the park with this type of color but manage to smile as he remember a color that he really grown to love since he was a kid.

He adjusted the tune of his guitar, he clears his throat before he started playing his guitar. The sound of his guitar slashes through the sound of raindrops and echoes throughout the park.

My eyes are no good- blind without her,

The way she moves, I never doubt her.

When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams.

She`s a doll, a catch, a winner

I'm in love and no beginner.

Could ever grasp or understand just what she means.

He sings earning the attention of the people who was able to hear him. They look at him, but he paid no attention to them, for his attention was somewhere else.

Baby, baby blue eyes,

Stay with me by my side,

'Til the morning, through the night.

Well baby,

Stand here, holding' my sides,

Close your baby blue eyes,

Every moment feels right.

And I may feel like a fool,

But I'm the only one, dancing with you.

Oh…

He didn't realize that the rain has started to weaken.

I drive her home when she can`t stand,

I like to think I'm a better man

For not letting her do what she`s been, known to do.

She wears heels and she always falls,

So I let her think she`s a know it all.

But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right.

My eyes don`t believe her,

But my heart, swears by her.

Baby, baby blue eyes,

Stay with me by my side;

'Til the morning, through the night.

Well baby,

Stand here, holding my sides,

Close your baby blue eyes;

Every moment feels right.

And I may feel like a fool,

But I'm the only one, dancing with you.

Oh…

Can't get you out of my mind.

The rain have stop and the dark clouds slowly parted to let the rays of light to reveal themselves. He close his eyes to imagine the image he wanted to see right now.

I swear, I`ve been there.

I swear, I`ve done that.

I`ll do whatever it takes, just to see those

A figure wearing a red hoodie, denim jeans, a blue nike shoes. Her golden blonde hair that was tied in a braid seems to glow as the sun greeted earth with its warmth. The umbrella she carry was already close but still dripping with droplets of water. She made her way towards Hiccup who still has eyes closed.

Baby, baby blue eyes,

Stay with me by my side;

'Til the morning, through the night.

(Can`t get you out of my mind- She sing along in a whisper.)

Baby, stand here, holding my sides,

Close your baby blue eyes;

Every moment feels right.

And I may feel like a fool,

But I`m the only one, dancing with those

The girl then quietly and carefully sit besides Hiccup. Making Hiccup in the middle of her and Toothless.

Baby, baby blue eyes,

Stay with me by my side;

'Til the morning, through the night.

(Can`t get you out of my mind)

She sing along softly causing Hiccup to open his eyes and look at her but continue to sing as his smile starts to brighten.

Baby, stand here, holding my sides,

While closing your eyes;

He lean towards her until their forehead touches, the moment their forehead touches they close their eyes as they continue to sing.

Every moment feels right. (Every moment feels right)

My eyes are no good- blind without you,

The way you move, I will never doubt you.

When you talk, you always creeps into my Dreams.

As he finish the song, he slowly opens his eyes at the exact time she opens her eyes revealing Baby Blue Eyes. She kisses his nose as a blush grow on her face.

Hiccup blushes by her action but kiss her nose in retaliation before rubbing his nose against hers.

The two stay in that position for about a minute before they back away to give each other some space. Hiccup stare at her baby blue eyes as she stare at his forest green ones. He wanted to stare at those eyes quietly forever but he knows they have to speak eventually.

"So what bring you here, M`lady?" He asks.

"Oh nothing just looking for my boyfriend who seems to be stuck in the middle of the park." She said.

"You went through the rain just to get me?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"You might get into an accident you know." He said sternly.

"I can handle myself."

He sigh before saying." I know you can." While giving her an understanding smile.

They stay silent for a while, but it's the comfortable silence. Astrid then decided to break the silent.

"So whose baby blue eyes are you referring to?" She asks even though she already knows that answer.

Hiccup look away from her and towards the park below, he put his index finger on his chin. "Hmm whose eyes am I referring to? Ruffnut maybe?" He said teasingly earning light shove from Astrid.

"Seriously! Ruffnut?" She said with a laugh.

Hiccup laugh along with her before he put down his guitar on the ground in front of him not caring it would get wet for he only care for the one that was besides him.

His holds her hands and look at her lovingly. "You know Astrid, your eyes is the reason why I fell in love with you."

"So you fell in love with me just because of my blue eyes? Not because of other reasons?" She asks curiously earning a chuckle from Hiccup.

"Astrid, there might be a million girls with blond hair and blue eyes like yours but they pale in comparison to yours… And the reason why I fell in love to you because of your eyes is because when I look through your eyes…" He said softly as his left hand starts to caress her cheek.

"Because when I look through your eyes. I see the 'You' that made you 'You'" He said before he slowly lean in and capture her lips. It seems to last forever in their case but in reality it was only a minute but that was long enough for them to say to unsaid words of their hearts.

They then heard a bark making them look at Toothless who just woken up from his sleep. "Oh hey, bud sleep well?"

* * *

 **And done. I hope you guys like it ^^**

 **I suck at making clothes...**

 **Again I don't own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

 **I DON'T OWN THE SONG "Baby Blue Eyes" for it is own by A Rocket To The Moon.**


End file.
